degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Becky-Todd Love Triangle
The love triangle between Adam Torres, Becky Baker and Todd started in About A Girl after Adam thought Becky was cheating on him with Todd. Love Triangle History Season 13 In About A Girl, The episode begins with Adam preparing for a FaceTime date with Becky. Drew goes for a slice of pizza that Adam ordered, but is rebuffed by Adam telling him that it is for his date with Becky and that he ordered a pizza to her house too. Adam and Becky connect on FaceTime and chat briefly, only to be interrupted by Todd, who's holding the box of pizza while eating a slice. Becky says that Todd is there to pick her up for church group which will take place on his yacht. Becky blows Adam a kiss and leaves the computer, and Todd says "Don't worry man, I'll take care of her". Drew asks for a slice of pizza, saying that Todd got one. Adam replies "Who the hell is Todd?" to which Drew says "I think that's the guy stealing your girlfriend". Adam is at the Degrassi Summer Day Camp looking through pictures of Becky and Todd that Becky posted on Hastygram. Adam is interrupted by his camper, Colton, who starts looking at the photos with him. They then go to try to set up wood for a camp fire, but Adam becomes distracted when his phone vibrates alerting him that more pictures were posted. Adam realizes that Colton has disappeared and runs away to search for him. Adam is yelling for Colton in the foyer when Drew approaches. Adam admits that he can't find Colton which upsets Drew. They argue briefly, but stop when they hear a child yelling. Adam and Drew find Colton with Dallas, who takes Colton to the nurse after he says he bumped his head. Drew tells Adam to go to the resource centre, while he talks to Mr. Simpson to explain what happened. Adam expresses concern about losing his job saying that "It's the only thing keeping me from going totally insane over Becky". Drew understands and assures Adam that he will tell Simpson that it was an honest mistake, but makes Adam swear that there will be no more phone, Hastygram, or Becky. Imogen walks into the resource centre and finds Adam on FaceRange looking at Becky's page which is full of pictures of her and Todd. Adam says that he wishes he could delete the photos, to which Imogen asks if he knows her password. Adam then logs in to Becky's page and chats with Todd appear. Adam searches for his name in their chats, but no results come up. Drew comes in and tells Adam that he still has a job, but that he's on probation. Drew leaves and Adam cryptically says that he's "gonna send this Todd a message". Adam, Imogen, Drew, and Dallas are in the gym. Drew and Dallas are hoola hooping, while Adam is on his laptop with Imogen is sitting next to him. Adam has decided that he is going to impersonate Becky on her FaceRange and tell Todd that she's not interested. Imogen disagrees with the plan, but Dallas and Drew think that it's a good idea as long as he can make it sound like Becky and that he deletes the message from her outbox immediately. Adam writes "I have a boyfriend named Adam, but I don't mention him much because I know you like me. But I'm totally in love with him. You need to stay away from me. Please respect my choice." Imogen insists that it's not going to work and that she's going to find out when Todd asks her about it. Adam quickly adds on to the message "Please never speak to me again. P.S. Wear a shirt". Adam wants to celebrate and offers to buy pizza. They leave for the Torres house. Back at the Torres house, Drew, Dallas, and Imogen are in the basement, and Adam comes down with pizza. A cell phone goes off, and Dallas pulls out his phone. He says "Damn it's not me. Fifty texts to Alli; Not one back". Adam checks his phone and gasps. The message says "Hey Adam, my plans fell through, so call me when you can". Adam, excited, leaves the room and immediately calls Becky. They chat innocently until Becky says that someone accessed her FaceRange account from Toronto. Adam lies, and says that it was probably nothing. Becky then reveals that Todd got a message from her account that she didn't send and that she knows it was Adam. Adam admits that it was him, but expresses anger that she is hanging out with him. Becky insists that he is just a friend, to which Adam replies "For now". Becky asks what that's supposed to mean. Adam says that he is trying to get with her. Becky says that she's not interested in Todd, and that he should have just spoken to her, like she did to him about Imogen. She says that she would never cheat, and is hurt that he would think she would. Adam, upset, insists that they forget about it, put it behind them, and laugh it off. He says "Becky, please, I love you". Becky replies "There's no love without trust, Adam. If you won't talk to me, then you obviously don't trust me. I think I need some time to think about all this." Adam tells Becky to please wait, but she says "I'm sorry" and hangs up. Timeline *Start: About A Girl (1305) *Ended: About A Girl (1305) **Reason: Becky found out that Adam hacked into her FaceRange account and sent Todd a message to stay away from her. She became upset that Adam didn't trust her or bothered to talk to her about how he felt, resulting in her responding that she needed time to think. However, Adam died before they had a chance to reconcile. Trivia *It was never confirmed if Becky had feelings for Todd, though it is suspected that Todd was attracted to Becky. *Adam thought that Todd was trying to steal Becky. Gallery 1075356 648950785115619 1243514401 o.jpg 13x05 04.png 13x05 06.png 13x05 05.png 13x05 17.png 13x05 18.png 13x05 61.png 13x05 62.png Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi